1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle and in particular to a work vehicle equipped with an exhaust gas post-processing device above an engine.
2. Background Information
An exhaust gas post-processing device is mounted on a work vehicle. The exhaust gas post-processing device includes a diesel particulate filtering device that collects and removes particulate matter of soot and the like included in the diesel engine exhaust. The diesel particulate filtering device is mounted in a row with an air cleaner on an upper part of the engine. A nitrogen oxide reduction catalytic converter may also be provided to remove NOx from the exhaust gas. The nitrogen oxide reduction catalytic converter is provided on the exhaust downstream side of the diesel particulate filtering device.
As described above, the diesel particulate filtering device is mounted on an upper part of the engine with an air cleaner and supported directly on the engine. Therefore, when a nitrogen oxide reduction catalytic converter is added, the nitrogen oxide reduction catalytic converter is provided on the upper part of the engine on the exhaust downstream side of the diesel particulate filtering device.
However, when the diesel particulate filtering device is mounted on the engine in addition to the nitrogen oxide reduction catalytic converter, the combined weight of the devices becomes very large and the center of gravity of the engine becomes higher. As a result, engine vibration increases which is undesirable.
Accordingly, as described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-97413, a configuration has been proposed in which a table is provided on a vehicle frame and the diesel particulate filtering device and the nitrogen oxide reduction catalytic converter are mounted on the table.